creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
R.A.K.E. IV
Ich weiß nicht, wie ich so lange rennen konnte. Mittlerweile graute der Morgen und ich lief immer noch wie verrückt durch den Wald, auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Anzeichen von Zivilisation. Ab und an drehte ich mich im Lauf um, um meinen Verfolger zu sehen. Dieser aber schien nicht allzu nah zu sein, doch dröhnten seine Schreie in einem unerträglich lauten, wütenden und hasserfüllten Ton hinter mir her. Er war hier irgendwo, und obwohl es langsam warm und immer heller wurde, brach der Rake seine Verfolgung nicht ab. thumb|386px In mir aber machte sich die Erschöpfung breit. Sollte ich nicht bald einen Unterschlupf oder irgendetwas Dergleichen finden, würde ich zu weit zurückfallen und zerfleischt werden. So richtig realisiert habe ich es immer noch nicht. In meinem Kopf ist immer noch nicht angekommen, dass es dieses Ding wirklich gibt, dass es mich wirklich töten will… oder… wird. Der Fichtenwald eignete sich nicht, um darin herum zu rennen. Mehr als einmal stolperte ich über einen Ast oder umgefallenen Baum und mehr als einmal riss ich mir eine weitere Wunde an einigen der Äste auf. Doch ich spürte keinen Schmerz, obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass ich nicht verletzt war. Nur ein kleines Drücken, durch die Pranke des Rakes ausgelöst, ließ sich auf meiner Brust fühlen. Meine Brust, die inzwischen blutüberströmt war. Ziellos stolperte ich weiter voran, doch trotz meiner Mühe kamen die markerschütternden Schreie erbarmungslos näher. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Dann, als die Sonne weit genug am Himmel stand um von einem sommerlichen Morgen sprechen zu können, erblickte ich eine Autobahn und an dieser eine Raststätte. Die Hoffnung kam zurück und Freude umfing mich, als ich aus dem Wald heraustrat und über den Asphalt des LKW-Parkplatzes in Richtung des Gebäudes lief. thumb|left|362px Ich fiel praktisch durch die Glastür und auf die Fliesen des kleinen Geschäftes, welches wie jeder andere Tankstellenshop aussah, in diesem Moment aber einem Symbol der Rettung gleich kam. Atemlos, voller Blut, aber glücklich, nahm ich zwei Bedienungen und ein Trucker sowie eine Familie zur Kenntnis, die sich um meinen mitgenommenen Körper versammelten – endlich wieder Kontakt zu Menschen, ich war unfassbar froh. Mir wurde aufgeholfen und ein Stuhl geholt, was ich dankbar geschehen lies, auch wenn ich kaum aufrecht sitzen konnte. Mir wurde immer mal wieder schwarz vor Augen, ich hatte nur eingeschränkt Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Sogleich brachte man mir etwas zu trinken, etwas zu essen und etwas um meine Wunden zu versorgen, was ich ebenfalls bereitwillig annahm. Dann aber wurden mir die Umstände meiner jetzigen Situation wieder bewusst – "er" musste dort irgendwo sein, allerdings beschloss ich niemanden von ihm zu berichten. Zumindest noch nicht. Meine Mitmenschen beruhigten sich wieder, die Angestellten begannen den Boden zu säubern, was mir peinlich war und die Familie setzte sich wieder zu ihrer Mahlzeit. „Was zur Hölle ist mit Ihnen eigentlich passiert?“ Sprach mich der Trucker an, als ich aus dem Fenster, über den weiten Parkplatz sah. Ich war noch nicht ganz regeneriert und er musste mich ein zweites Mal fragen, bevor ich ihn überhaupt bemerkte. „Oh, entschuldigen Sie … ich bin noch etwas außer Fassung.“, antwortete ich. Der Mann, der mir nun gegenüber stand, war etwas übergewichtig und mittleren Alters. Ein typischer Trucker, sogar mit Cap und einem leichten Bartansatz. „Ähm, ich weiß selbst nicht so recht, ich bin von diesem Wald dort hinten gekommen und habe mich mehrmals hingelegt … bin halt kein Naturmensch.“ „Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher?“, entgegnete mir der Mann. „Sie sehen aus, als ob man sie verprügelt und halb zerrissen hätte. Außerdem waren Sie mit Blut besudelt und jetzt wollen Sie mir tatsächlich erzählen, sie wären nur durch den Wald gegangen?“ Bevor ich mir eine Antwort zurechtlegen konnte, kam eine Bedienung hinzu und warf schockiert ein: „Oh Gott! Es war doch aber kein Bär, oder?! Ich meine, was denn sonst?“ Ich wusste, dass man mir nicht glauben würde, würde ich von „ihm“ erzählen, deswegen behauptete ich, dass ich mich gleich äußern würde, nachdem ich mich erholt hätte. „Und Sie wollen nicht einmal die Polizei rufen?“ Fragte der Trucker skeptisch. „Nein, danke … gleich … vielleicht, ich brauch etwas Zeit, okay?“ Er nickte mit einem zweifelnden Blick und setzte sich an seinen Tisch zurück. Draußen konnte ich nichts Untypisches erkennen, was mich sehr beruhigte. Dann beschloss ich auf die Toilette zu gehen, um mich noch einigermaßen zu säubern. Dort angekommen wusch ich mir das Restblut aus dem Gesicht und weitestgehend aus den Klamotten, insgesamt sah ich tatsächlich ziemlich fertig aus, auch ohne das Blut. Die Wunden waren letztendlich nicht besonders tief, sodass es wohl ein paar Narben, aber keine größeren Folgen haben sollte. Mein Rücken dagegen schmerzte durchgehend, ich vermied so viele Bewegungen wie möglich. Das Wasser weckte mich ein wenig auf und abermals wurde ich mir meiner mehr als unangenehme Situation bewusst. Zunächst einmal war dort immer noch der Rake, der mich ganz sicher töten will und noch dazu kommt, dass ich mich wohl kaum jemals wieder auch nur in die Nähe meines Hauses wagen kann. Zu hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieses Biest mich genau da erwartet … Ich mag es nicht zugeben, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich bisher einfach nur unglaublich viel Glück gehabt. Ein zweites Mal wird es mich nicht gehen lassen, da kann ich mir sicher sein. Generell ist es scheinbar auffallend intelligent für etwas nicht menschliches. Aber … was ist es denn überhaupt? War es mal ein Mensch oder was? Von den Gliedmaßen her, könnte dies der Fall sein, jedoch mussten die Umstände dieser Verwandlung von Mensch zu … Monster bei diesem Ergebnis wirklich enorm gewesen sein. Mir fielen Filme über irgendwelche fehlgeschlagenen Testsubjekte des Militärs in den Sinn. Im Nachhinein erinnerte es auch ein bisschen an diese Wesen aus irgendwelchen Alienfilmen. Aber beides scheint mir irgendwie ... es trifft einfach nicht ganz zu. Ich konnte es nicht verletzen, weder mit meinem Messer, noch mit meiner Pistole. Ich hatte es ja nicht einmal angekratzt, geschweige davon, dass es meine Angriffe überhaupt wirklich zur Kenntnis nahm. Ich war unfähig mich gegen dieses Ungetüm, gegen dieses Wesen aus einer Albtraumwelt, zu wehren. Letztendlich bin ich doch gezwungen der Öffentlichkeit Bericht zu erstatten, ich musste die Polizei alarmieren. Doch inmitten all dieser Gedankengänge erklang plötzlich wieder ein schriller, langgezogener, wütender Schrei, wie er nur von Einem verursacht werden konnte. Und nur Einer konnte so viele Menschen gleichzeitig schreien lassen, dass auch ein Unbeteiligter wusste, wie sich ein grauenvoller Tod anfühlt. Ich konnte abzählen, dass er sie alle getötet hatte, jeden Einzelnen. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:The Rake Kategorie:Mittellang